Pudding loves Taruto
by ZackieGriffin
Summary: En liten berättelse om Pudding som vill träffa Taruto igen... Färdig
1. Pudding saknar honom!

Pudding var helt slut. Hon hade jobbat hårt på caféet och hon hade lagt sina bråkiga syskon och lagt sig, vilket inte var den enklaste sysslan. Hon hade lagat mat och städat ur allas garderober och nu pustade hon ut i soffan.

Hon tänkte på hur enkelt det skulle vara att vara en Alien och städa. Man kunde ju teleportera sig till nästa garderob, eller flyga, istället för att jäkta runt halva huset. Om bara Taruto var här och hjälpe henne…

"Sluta, Taruto har det bra hemma hos honom, och det har jag också! Han behöver inte mig!" intalade hon sig själv, men tillade tyst. "Men jag skulle behöva dig, Taru-Taru…"

Nästa dag, efter att Pudding lämnat sina syskon till daghemmet, hade hon ingen tanke på att gå till Café Mew Mew. Där skulle hon bara bli påmind av Taruto. Hon saknade honom så innerligt, men det är svårt att träffas när man bor på olika planeter. Taruto hade troligen glömt henne redan.

"Du är sen, Pudding" kommenterade Minto, när Pudding masade sig till caféet. "Du ser nere ut, har det hänt något?"

"Nej, jag är bara trött" skyllde Pudding på.

Under lunchrasten, gick hon försiktigt upp till Shirogane's rum, där han satt framför datorn.

"Ehum, Shirogane…" började hon och Shirogane vände sig om. "Har du kvar den där lilla biten av Mew Aqua som vi en gång hittade?"

"Ja, men varför undrar du en sån sak? Vill du minnas goda tider? Skämtade bara" sade Shirogane och gick ut ur sitt rum med Pudding tätt efter. Han gick ner till källaren, där den stora datorn fanns och började gräva i en låda.

"Det är inte mycket kvar av den" sade han och gav den lilla lysande bollen till Pudding. "Den har börjat att lösa upp sig, men du klarar dig med den" Utan ett ord gick han tillbaka till sitt rum och Pudding sprang upp för trapporna till omklädningsrummet, där hon gömde Mew Aqua i sin väska. Av någon orsak ville hon inte att någon skulle veta vad hon planerade att göra.

När arbetsdagen var slut, tjattrade alla om vad som har hänt under dagen, utom Pudding, för hon hade gått ner till källaren. Där skulle hon försöka få Mew Aqua att hjälpa henne.

"Vad gör du?" frågade Zakuro, som ljudlöst kommit ner till Pudding. "Vad gör du med Mew Aqua?"

"Jag… jag vill till Taruto… Jag vill träffa honom, och Mew Aqua kan kanske hjälpa mig" stammade Pudding, och Zakuro satt sig på huk bredvid henne.

"Mew Aqua hjälper nog inte dig, men kanske Mew Pudding" föreslog hon.

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamoro-phosis!" ropade Pudding och blev med ens Mew Pudding. Hon krullade svansen och hoppade till, tog Mew Aqua i händerna och kysste den.

"Snälla, visa mig vägen till Tarutos planet" viskade hon och gned den mellan händerna, intensivare och intensivare. "Zakuro onee-chan, det går inte"

Zakuro tog Mew Aqua och kysste den. Hon viskade också något och tillsist tog hon Puddings hand.

"Fram med Pudding Ring" Pudding lydde och när Mew Aqua och Pudding Ring förenades transporterades Pudding bort, någonstans utan Zakuro.

När Pudding såg upp igen såg hon ett stort torg, av sten. En massa Aliens gick omkring och köpte saker eller bara sprang omkring. Många flög ju också, och teleportade sig hit och dit.

Då slog det Pudding att hon inte hade såna stora öron som de hade, och alla skulle ju se om att hon hade små öron, och en svans. I panik slog hon händerna för öronen, men det tog inte länge förrän hon såg en slaktad gris liknande varelse, och dens öron var lite liknande de öron som Aliens hade.

Hon tog kniven och skar bort öronen och med ett band som låg bredvid lyckades hon binda fast grisöronen vid sina egna, och där med såg lite ut som en Alien.

Men skulle Taruto finnas här bland den här stora folkmassan? Hon skulle knappast hitta honom i den här takten. Försiktigt tvingade hon svansen innanför sin klädsel så den inte skulle synas. En Alienpojke kom fram till henne. Han hade svart hår löst hängande och en slags topp, med ett par långa byxor.

"Hej, dig har jag inte sett tidigare" sade han och såg in i hennes ögon med isigt blå ögon. Han påminde spökligt mycket Deep Blue.

"Jag är ny här" viskade Pudding och sprang vidare, med pojken stirrande efter henne. Bara hon nu skulle hitta Taruto, åh Taruto.

Plötsligt såg hon någon, som hon kände igen. Rakt framför henne stod Kisshu.


	2. Tarutos hem

Kisshu stod och pratade med en Alienflicka. Hon hade tjockt lockigt hår fast i en snodd, och en alldeles för stor klänning som gick ända ner till fötterna och hon blev nästan tvungen att hålla upp den för den var för urringad för henne.

"Jag fattar ändå inte hur du kunde ljuga för mig!" sade hon upprört. "Du kunde ha sagt att ni skulle bryta er in hos Nani innan ni gjorde det! Hon var min kompis!"

"Hon var min också" började Kisshu försiktigt, men tystnade när flickan gav honom en örfil rakt på kinden.

"Just det, hon var din kompis, nu hatar hon dig! Kom tillbaka när du ber om ursäkt" skrek flickan. "Jag orkar inte höra på dina bortförklaringar!" Och så teleporterade hon sig bort.

Kisshu blev kvar och stå. Pudding såg hur arg han var efter utskällningen och i sin ilska skar han sönder en säck med mjöl eller vad det nu var som var upphängd bredvid honom.

"Ska du betala för den där, pojk?" muttrade expediten, men Kisshu morrade något till honom som fick honom att hålla tyst.

Pudding gick försiktigt fram till Kisshu.

"Hej, är Taruto någonstans här runtomkring?" frågade hon försiktigt och Kisshu såg förvirrat på henne.

"Är inte du den där Mew Pudding som Taruto alltid pratar om?" frågade han och Pudding nickade. "Hur kom du hit? Bor inte du på jorden?"

"Ja, men jag saknade Taruto så mycket att jag åkte hit med Mew Aquas hjälp" mumlade Pudding. "Var är han?"

"Taruto är väl hemma" sade Kisshu ointresserat. "Jag kan hjälpa dig dit, men inte mer"

Pudding nickade och Kisshu tog tag i hennes axel. Hon blev förvånad hur kallt skinn Kisshu hade men hon brydde sig inte om det när Kisshu teleportade henne och honom själv till det hus där Taruto bodde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

När de kommit fram på ca en sekund blev Pudding överväldig över Tarutos hus. Det liknade mer ett tempel än ett hus och det var mörkt där inne.

Kisshu gick in med Pudding efter sig och han bultade i väggen så det ekade i hela huset. Inne i huset var det en stor mörk sal, med en enorm trappa i mitten rakt upp. Hela huset var i sten och det gav kalla kårar åt Pudding.

Kisshu bultade i väggen en gång till.

"Taruto, du har besök!" skrek Kisshu och fick sitt svar nästan genast.

"Snart"

"Hör du, din gäst orkar inte vänta länge, hon far snart" ropade Kisshu. "Hör du, Mew Pudding, jag far nu… Men jag skulle vilja att du skulle hälsa Ichigo från mig… Hälsa att jag har det bra, men att…jag saknar henne" Sedan teleportade han sig bort.

Då kom Taruto ner för trappan. Han stod där upp och bara stirrade på Pudding.

"Vad gör du här?" väste han.

"Är inte jag välkommen?" frågade Pudding oroligt och flämtade till när Taruto teleporterade sig bort. Då flämtade hon till en gång till när hon insåg att Taruto hade teleporta sig bakom henne. Han lade armarna om henne och kramade henne bakifrån.

"Jag har saknat dig" viskade han och gned sin kind mot hennes hår. Pudding blev alldeles varm.

"Taru-Taru" Pudding vände sig om och såg Taruto rakt i ansiktet. "Jag behöver dig i mitt liv"

Taruto log och tog henne i handen.

"Jag ska visa dig mitt rum" Han tog henne i famnen och flög upp till övervåningen utan besvär och släppte henne framför en dörr. "Lova att du inte skrattar"

Pudding lovade men när Taruto öppnade dörren började hon flina okontrollerat.

Tarutos rum var fyrkantigt och mycket lågt till tak. Han hade en säng med knallrött täcke på och ett fönster som tog upp nästan hela väggen och framför den fanns en grå, söndrig gardin. Sedan fanns en stor sydd tavla som förställde honom själv på den andra väggen.

"Det finns inte mycket att göra här… Vårt släkte är inte lika mycket insatt på inredning som mänskorna" förklarade han. Pudding gick långsamt fram till sängen. Där låg ett foto. Ett foto på henne och Mew Zakuro i deras sista fight. I hörnet fanns något suddigt som skulle kunna vara Pai som just skulle attackera.

"Jag tog den innan jag dog… Jag hade hittat den där kameran innan i ett hus, och ville ha ett minne av jorden. Så väldigt glatt minne är det inte men du finns ju med på bilden" sade Taruto.

"Taru-Taru, du är så gullig" sade Pudding, och ryckte till när hon insåg att någon stod i dörröppningen.

Det var en Alienflicka. Hon hade flätat hår och var säkert vuxen. Hon såg en blandning mellan arg och förvånad.

"Jaså Taruto… Du har hämtat hem Mew Pudding" sade hon. "Sa inte jag att du inte skulle ha kontakt med dom där mänskorna en enda gång efter att du återvände från jorden??"

Pudding svalde. Det var tydligen Tarutos mamma som hade kommit hem.


	3. Ett misstag

Den vuxna Alien som stod framför Pudding och Taruto var mycket lång och hennes ansikte tycktes bli allt argare och argare för var sekund.

"Nå svara, varför tog du hem den där APAN?" frågade hon på nytt.

"Det var nog annars bara hon som kom hit men jag fattar inte varför du är arg! Du är ju vanligtvis så gästvänlig" började Taruto och hans började att höja tonen.

"Du ifråga sätter inte mig! Jag bestämmer över dig och du ska respektera mig, unge" svarade Tarutos mamma.

"Bara för att Pudding är från jorden är det förbjudet för mig att tycka om henne!" skrek Taruto. "Varför är inte du alls arg på Kisshu? Det var ju han som förstörde hela planen så vi inte fick jorden!"

"Men det var tack vare honom vi fick Mew Aqua så vi kunde fortsätta att bo här!" morrade den andre Alien.

Puddings kinder hettades. Det var så pinsamt att hon nästan ville sjunka genom jorden. Tänk att Taruto fick stryk för att hon ville träffa honom.

"Men du kan inte hindra mig att vara med henne" fnös Taruto, och tog tag om Pudding och teleporterade dem bort, till ett rum med mycket lågt tak som sneddade neråt. En liten säng, eller snarare en madrass på golvet med ett svart sängöverkast var det ända som fanns där i och man inte räknar med en lampa som hängde från taket, för rummet hade inga fönster.

"Det här är Kisshus rum" sade Taruto. "Mamma kommer aldrig att tro att jag kom mig in hit, eftersom Kisshu har lagat ett kraftfält runt sitt rum som gör att bara han kan teleportera sig hit, men jag kan också passera.

"Är Kisshu din bror?" frågade Pudding och skämdes över frågan. 'Är Kisshu din bror?' Förstås måste han vara det om han bor i samma hus som Taruto.

"Nä, egentligen inte. Han bara bor hos oss. Vi vet inte vem hans föräldrar är, han vet inte det själv tror jag. Det är därför han också bor i högsta våningen, i den här garderoben, för det var det enda lediga rummet"

Pudding nickade.

"Vad finns det att göra här på er planet, jag menar finns här något nöjesfält, eller bio eller bäst någon cirkus?" frågade Pudding ivrigt.

Taruto såg ut som ett frågetecken.

"Nja, jag vet inte riktigt vad det är den där cirkus och det där" sade han skamset. "Men det där med nöjesfält… Det finns lite av såna här och var"

"NA NO DA" tjöt Pudding. "Vi går på ett Alien nöjesfält, snälla kan vi fara dit?"

"Visst" sade Taruto försiktigt, och hans kinder var röda mot det bleka skinnet. "Men jag vet inte så mycket, om det alls går att teleportera sig dit. Jag ska se"

Taruto slöt ögonen och det syntes att han tänkte, letade efter portaler.

"Det finns en ganska nära, men vill du fara dit nu" frågade han och Pudding nickade.

"Jag måste endå fara snart, det är antagligen natt på jorden nu" Pudding tog i Tarutos händer och drog honom nära sitt ansikte. "Jag måste ta hand om mina syskon, fast jag skulle mycket gärna stanna med dig… Fast du skulle kunna komma med mig"

Taruto log.

"Får hoppas så" sade han och tog tag om henne. "Håll i dig, nu ska vi åka till roliga ställen" Pudding lade armarna om hans hals och höll i sig hårt när han teleporterade sig ut ur Kisshus rum och ut i den iskalla luften därutanför. Han flög uppåt, lite år höger, lite åt vänster och så kom en portal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

På andra sidan lyste solen mycket starkt och den bländade båda två.

"Vi hamnade långt borta" sade Taruto och de landade på marken och det visade sig att marken var glödhet. Taruto var tvungen att flyga lågt hela tiden, om han inte ville bränna sina bara fötter. Pudding gick snällt bredvid, för hon brände inte sina fötter för hon hade skor på.

"Du kanske ska rätta till öronen. De ligger lite snett" flinade Taruto, och rättade till dem en aning. "Du passar i långa öron. Du kanske skulle kunna bli en av oss"

Pudding ryckte till. Det kändes konstigt att höra Taruto säga så.

"Jag vet inte… Skulle inte du kunna bo i det där gröna stället? Det är närmare" föreslog Pudding.

"Aj, den där dimensionen… Svårt att säja, vi sov ju i vårt skepp. Vi bara blev körda runt av Deep Blue i den dimensionen, men det är säkert möjligt" sade han tveksamt.

Då såg Pudding en massa Aliens. De hade liksom långsamt tonats fram och nu var det fullt av skratt och glädje runt dem. Alla skrattade, men Pudding förstod inte riktigt vad som var så roligt.

"Där är den första attraktionen" sade Taruto och Pudding såg då att det var en platta som slingrade sig lik en orm runt och det var poängen att hållas stående utan att flyga. Dessutom var det en stor storm just över det området så det skulle bli lite svårare att hållas på benen.

"Det blåser ganska hårt" påpekade Pudding och höll om öronen så de inte skulle flyga bort. Just då kom en liten bråkig Alienpojke, med röda ögon och vitt hår och ville bråka med Pudding. Ja, han drog ut svansen så den syntes. Pudding drog den hastigt tillbaka och då flög öronen bort.

"Vad är det där?" vrålade någon och alla stirrade på Pudding, med svans och små luddiga öron.

"Är inte det där en av dom där Mew Mew som hindrade oss att återfå jorden?" skrek en tant och pekade på Pudding. "Och där är Taruto! Han måste ha ett finger med i spelet. Ta fast dom!"

"Pudding, vi måste härifrån!" skrek Taruto och grep tag i henne och lyfte, tyvärr för långsamt. En annan rev tag i hans remsor som hängde från hans shorts och drog ner dem igen.

Någon knuffade Pudding, så hon föll på mage och satt sin fot på hennes rygg så hon inte kunde röra sig. En massa ljud hördes och Taruto vrålade till. När Pudding vände på huvudet och såg vad som hänt flämtade hon till.

Taruto satt på knä, någon höll polisgrepp på honom och en annan hade en kniv riktad mot hans hals.

"Vi tar dom båda till Master, han får ge dem sitt straff" sade någon.


	4. I häktet

Taruto var så arg att han skakade. De hade blivit satta i ett litet rum av sten utan fönster eller dörr. Man skulle ju transportera sig in och ut, men Taruto kunde inte, för han skulle nu vara fången. Pudding skämdes. Det var hennes fel, hon hade villat fara till det där stället, men det var den där elaka ungen som drog ut hennes svans.

"Taruto" började hon försiktigt och Taruto vände sig om och såg på henne. "Hatar du mig nu?"

Taruto var tyst kanske en 10 sekunder innan han öppnade munnen.

"Nä, jag kunde ha teleportera oss iväg, det fanns en portal ganska nära oss, men den ledde till ett kallt ställe. Jag tänkte att vi kunde fara till en portal som tog oss hem, med då tog de fast oss" Pudding märkte att han hade lite svårt att säja allt det där.

"Vem är Master?" frågade Pudding modigt, och Taruto ryckte till som om han hade fått ett slag med en piska på ryggen.

"Som Deep Blue, ungefär, men bättre... Alla lyder honom" mumlade Taruto. "Han planerar inte att ta över jorden, men han har väldigt stort tycke för våld och sådant... Jag är lite nervös över det"

Pudding var helt tyst och stirrade i golvet. Hennes kinder var säkert alldeles röda. Hon undrade vad klockan skulle vara på jorden... Undrar om de andra började bli oroliga... Tänk om det redan var morgon och hennes syskon hade vaknat och var hungriga och oroliga!

"Jag måste tillbaka till jorden" sade hon upphetsat och Taruto drämde sina händer för fullt i väggen. Efter det viftade han sina händer i luften med en min som sade att han hade slagit en aning för hårt i väggen.

"Jag kanske skulle ha fört dig tillbaka om jag bara slapp härifrån!!" morrade han och började gå runt och rev i sina små ponnysvansar på sidan om huvudet. Det såg ut som om han hade dödsångest eller något åt det hållet.

Från en liten skreva i väggen stack en liten spik ut. När Taruto jäktade förbi fastnade han bandage, eller vad man nu kan kalla det, i den och det började vira upp sig ju mer han gick, men Taruto märkte ingenting. Så småningom insåg Pudding att bandaget dolde något.

En tatuering av en orm som slingrade sig uppför vaden till huvudet kom. Ur huvudet stack en dödskalle ut.

"Taruto, vad har du på benet?" frågade Pudding försiktigt och Taruto svängde sig förskräckt om och täckte vaden.

"Inget" mumlade han och försökte nå remsorna av bandaget med den andra foten, men det misslyckades. Då steg han ilsket upp och rev åt sig bandaget.

"Titta på det innan jag täcker det igen" muttrade han.

"Varför ska det täckas? Det är snyggt tycker jag" sade Pudding uppmuntrande, men Taruto fnös.

"Därför, att den här bettäckningen kan få folk att ge styrk åt en. Det är som en rasism, mot oss. Eller rättare sagt, jag fick den här innan jag skickades till jorden. Det säjs att det skyddar mot jordens sjukdomar och smittor, men den har bara gett mig problem. Därför vill jag inte att den ska synas, för Kisshu har flera gånger råkat ut för mindre trevliga saker med pojkarna från grannhusen. Kanske de är avundsjuka för att vi fick fara till jorden, eller arga för att vi misslyckades" förklarade Taruto och lagade på bandaget igen.

"Kan inte Kisshu försvara sig själv?" undrade Pudding, med ett tonfall som sade att det v ar på skämt, men Taruto blev ändå sur.

"Ska vi säja så här. Du blir överfallen, och någon tar dina armar bakom ryggen, så det bränner i axlarna, och en annan tar strypgrepp på en, en tredje sparkare en i magen och så vidare! Listan blir lång ska du veta! Dessutom är Kisshu väldigt sårbar... Jag vet inte vad han har för fel, men han hamnar alltid i knipa. Ibland blir han räddad, som på jorden av er, ibland för han stå för hela skiten" muttrade Taruto.

"Har någon gett stryk åt dig?" frågade Pudding, och Taruto log till hennes förvåning.

"En gång, halvt, men morsan kom och räddade mig" sade han med ett skratt.

"Då är det bra att ha en mamma" mumlade Pudding. Taruto märkte hennes sorg.

"Har inte du en mamma?" frågade han och Pudding skakade på sitt huvud. "Jag är ledsen"

Då kom en Alien in. Hon hade isblått hår och en skrämmande blick.

"Master är färdig att möta dig" sade hon, och rev åt sig Puddings arm. "Han vill även träffa dig, förrädare" tillade hon och Taruto svarade med en mördarblick, och när hon rev till sig Taruto krävdes det att hon höll hårt i honom i nacken för att få honom att hållas stilla. "Precis som Kisshu" mumlade hon och knuffade framåt Taruto och slet Pudding efter sig.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

När de var framme, stod de i en stor sal. Taket liknade en grön himmel och det var dimmigt där inne. I en stor stol satt Master. Master hade långt, vitt hår som hängde rakt ner. Det hade ingen som helst volym, som Deep Blue hade haft. Hans öron liknade ingen Aliens heller. De var fläckiga, trasiga och ena var mycket kortare än det andra. Ögonen lyste svarta mot det annars så bleka skinnet.

"Vem är dom där?" kraxade han till och pekade med ett ruttnande finger på Pudding och Taruto.

"Det är Mew Pudding från jorden och Taruto från Kása-klanen" viskade hans högra rådgivare, och Master nickade.

"Pojkuslingen från Kása, kan få ett kok stryk och förbud att vistas bland oss igen" sade Master med dånande röst.

Pudding kände hur Taruto sjönk ihop, som en trasdocka.

"Och med Mew Pudding?" frågade rådgivaren och Master viftade med handen.

"Döda henne så klart" fnös Master och flinade elakt.


	5. Puddings erkännande

Pudding blev alldeles iskall inuti sig. Hon kände hur Taruto, bredvid henne, spände hela kroppen.

"Det är ju helt idiotiskt" stammade han. "Kan vi inte bara skicka tillbaka henne till jorden?"

Master pekade rakt på Taruto och han ryggade tillbaka med nackhåren resta. Master klev vacklande ur stolen och gick rakt fram mot Taruto, som backade intensivt tills en annan Alien höll emot hans rygg.

"Taruto från Kása-klanen, jag förbjuder dig att vistas bland oss mer, och du skall inte prata med oss heller. Den som hjälper honom eller pratar med honom ska bestraffas med döden, precis som den jordflickan han håller kär" sade Master med dånande röst. Taruto ryckte till och ögonen var vidöppna.

"Du kan inte göra så här! Om inte det var för mig skulle vi ännu bo under marken!! Och vad för tack får jag?!" tjöt Taruto, och Master vände sig om och slog med handflatan rakt i Tarutos panna. Han föll helt rakt ner och landade på rygg. När huvudet slog i golvet ekade det i hela salen. Alla stod helt tysta.

"Taru-Taru!" snyftade Pudding och föll på knä framför honom. "Du blöder från huvudet"

"Döda flickungen nu" kommenderade Master, och gick till sin kära stol igen. "Låt pojken från Kása se på hennes plågsamma död"

Taruto steg plötsligt upp. Hans ögon glödde av ilska.

"Om du rör henne ska jag personligen se till att det är du som liggen i graven!" vrålade han och just när han skulle gå fram till Master, hejdade en annan honom, med att piska honom med en läderpiska rakt på kinden.

"Aaaoooooyyy" tjöt Taruto och föll på knä med handen ovanför den blödande kinden. När han tog bort den igen, fick Pudding se att ett enda litet smalt streck tvärs över kinden kunde blöda så mycket.

"Taruto" ljöd plötsligt Masters stämma. "Du är hjälplös. Reta mig lite mer och du stryker med Mew Pudding! Ingen kan hjälpa henne mer. Nå ge mig ett vapen!"

Till skillnad från Tarutos, Kisshus och Pais vapen, som var lite mer av det underliga slaget, var det här vapnet helt identiskt med en vanlig revolver. Master tog den i handen och riktade den rakt mot Pudding.

Så mitt liv ska sluta så här, tänkte hon förskräckt, men hon blev ännu mer förskräckt när Master just skulle skjuta.

För det var Kisshu som hoppade rakt framför henne med båda sina små Dragon Swords i båda händerna.

"Master, vänta" röt han. "Varför ska du döda Mew Pudding?"

"För hon är från jorden, en av dem som hindrade oss att återfå jorden!" morrade Master. Kisshu flinade elakt.

"Men hon var en av dem som dödade Deep Blue, och som gav oss Mew Aqua, så vi kunde göra vår planet lika vacker som jorden. Dessutom så är mänskor lika mycket värda som oss, så jag ser ingen orsak att döda henne!" sade han, och viftade med sina svärd.

"Du är ju lika intelligent som en nykläckt kyckling!" morrade Master. "Gå ur vägen, Kisshu, eller så måste jag döda dig på köpet!"

"Nej, Kisshu" skrek någon från publiken. Pudding såg att det var flickan som han hade grälat med tidigare.

"Döda mig då!" skrek Kisshu till Master. "Men om du skadar Mew Pudding får du glatt göra Deep Blue sällskap"

Master blev högröd i ansiktet. Han flåsade som om han inte fick mera luft, och stapplade omkring som om han inte hade balans mer.

"Hur oförskämd kan man bli?! Jag förbjuder dig att vistas bland oss mer, eller prata med oss. Den som pratar med honom blir dödad" Kisshu skulle just börja käftas emot, när Master fortsatte: "Och om Kisshu pratar med någon blir hans tunga avskuren"

Det fick Kisshu att bli tyst. Taruto gick fram till honom och viskade:

"Du är modig, men kanske mer dåraktigt en modig" Sedan drog han till sig Pudding. Kisshu vände sig till Master igen.

"Deep Blue skulle ha bestämt likadana öden åt mig och Taruto och Pudding som du" sade han. Master stirrade på honom med en förskräckt min.

"Hur många gånger ska du säja får f.d. ledares namn? Vi vill inte höra om honom mer!" stammade han.

"Du håller för varje sekund att bli mer som Deep Blue" muttrade Kisshu. "Men dör Pudding här på denna planet får du döda mig med"

Sanningen slog i Pudding som en blixt från klar himmel. Kisshu offrade sig för henne. Han ville dö om hon skulle göra det! Hon kom ihåg hur Ichigo hade berättat att just när Deep Blue skulle döda henne, så kom Kisshu och räddade henne. Han ville få kyssar av henne som tack, men när han inte fick det utmanade han Deep Blue i duell och därmed dog han. Han offrade sig för henne, och nu gjorde han likadant med Pudding. Men han älskade Ichigo, men inte Pudding. Det var helt fel att

Kisshu

Skulle

Offra

Sig

För

Henne

"Nej, Kisshu... det behöver du inte göra!" sade hon plötsligt. Alla stod stilla och tysta och glodde på henne. "Är det mig du vill ha, döda mig då! Ingen annan ska behöve dö för mina handlingar" Pudding sträckte ut armarna och blundade.

"En åkallade har talat" sade Master och sköt.

"Pudding, nej!!" skrek Taruto.

"Är du galen!?" gastade Kisshu, men skottet hade redan träffat. Pudding blev bedövad av smärta.

"Na No Da...." viskade hon innan hon sjönk ihop på golvet.


	6. Tillbaka på jorden

Det var helt knäpptyst i hela salen. Alla Aliens såg på Pudding, Taruto och Kisshu.

"Pudding, nej, det är inte sant" stönade Taruto och vacklade fram till Pudding. Han föll bedrövat ner bredvid henne. "Nej, nej, varför? Det är inte sant. Öppna ögonen, snälla" Hans öron slokade och hans ögon glänste av tårar.

"Taruto" började Kisshu och tog i hans axel. Taruto ryckte ilsket bort den.

"Pudding, öppna ögonen! Du får inte vara död!!" Taruto lade handen mot hennes bröst, och när han tog upp den igen var den röd av blod. "Pudding.... helvetets Master. Nej, jag drömmer"

"Du drömmer en sanndröm" sade plötsligt Master skadeglatt. "Gå nu innan vi hugger händerna av er!"

"Aldrig" väste Taruto och steg upp. Han ryckte till sig ett av Kisshus svärd och skulle gå till anfall men Kisshu tog tag i hans axel.

"Kom, vi tar henne till jorden" sade han, och de teleporterade sig bort.

"Hej, lämna kroppen här!" var det sista dom hörde av de övriga Aliens.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De hade kommit till Kisshus rum. Taruto lade Pudding försiktigt på Kisshus säng. Själv satte han sig bredvid, med Puddings huvud i sin famn.

"Jag skulle väl ha berättat det? Att strida som fiender är mycket roligare än att leka som vänner! Därför skrek jag alltid förut åt dig att vi inte var vänner på jorden, minns du? Jag ville aldrig erkänna att du är den sötaste flickan jag någonsin känt" snyftade han. "Om du bara öppnade din ögon en enda gång till så jag skulle kunna berätta hur underbar du egentligen är! Snälla, en enda gång till"

"Pudding vaknar inte till liv genom böner eller hot" sade Kisshu.

"Vad skulle då få henne att vakna till liv??!!" morrade Taruto och skakade på Pudding lätt.

"Jag vet inte, men det vet Ichigo" sade Kisshu. "Hon vet hur man med Mew Aqua kan återuppliva typer. Kommer du inte ihåg? Hon fick hela Tokyo att vakna till liv igen, även oss. Sedan väckte hon den där Aoyama pojken till liv, och sedan lyckades han dessutom få henne att leva efter det. Då måste ju de veta hur man får Pudding att andas igen!"

Taruto nickade, och snörvlade till.

"Hur ska vi komma till jorden?" undrade han, och Kisshu suckade.

"Vi stjäl Pais rymdskepp, det är enklaste" svarade han, utan ett ord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Café Mew Mew 

"Var är Pudding?" frågade Lettuce. "Hon har inte kommit hit alls"

"Kanske hon är sjuk" föreslog Minto. Zakuro stod och torkade ett bord. Hon hade inte sagt att Pudding hade åkt till Taruto, eller kanske de inte ens ville veta.

"Hon är inte här" sade Zakuro.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Ichigo och Shirogane stannade även upp och för att lyssna på Zakuro.

"Hon är hos Taruto, den där lilla plutten av Aliens, kommer ni ihåg" sade hon. "Med hjälp av Mew Aqua kom hon till hans planet och troligtvis har dom det mysigt där och matar i varandra popcorn"

Det var helt tyst.

"Så du menar att Pudding är hos Kisshu?" stammade Ichigo. "Jag menar Taruto"

"Antagligen" svarade Zakuro. "Hon kommer nog tillbaka men nu ska vi inte blanda i oss hennes affärer"

"Kanske det" mumlade Minto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rymdskeppet satt Taruto med Pudding i famnen, och såg på när Kisshu efter många vackra ord och meningar fått igång skeppet. Kommer allt att gå vägen? Vet ens Ichigo hur man får mänskor att andas?

Minuterna drogs ut till timmar, och de åkte så snabbt skeppet klarade av.

Efter närmare 4 timmar syntes jordens runda form.

"Det ser likadant som det var när vi lämnade den" påpekade Kisshu.

"Mm, hur länge var de ens sen vi åkte härifrån?" undrade Taruto, och Kisshu funderade en stund.

"Kanske något liknande 3 månader eller något sånt" svarade Kisshu tankfullt. "Jag undrar hur Mew Mews har det. Jag menar har de någon ny fiende eller använder de sina krafter till skojs skull? Och om det där gulliga Caféet finns kvar?"

"Du och ditt gulliga café! Det har hjärtan och är rosa! Rosa är fult" muttrade Taruto.

"Det är du också" svarade Kisshu och svängde ryckigt med skeppet för att få Taruto att tappa balansen ur stolen.

Det tog inte så jätte länge innan de kommit innanför atmosfären. Alla Aliens hatade det här skedet. Det värkte i öronen, och det kändes som om hjärnan skulle spricka. Pai hade pratat om lufttryck som orsakade det, men det var lika äckligt endå.

När de landat i det Kisshu var övertygad att var Japan var Pudding helt stel och iskall, vilket sänkte Tarutos självförtroende och hopp om att hon skulle börja leva igen.

"Det finns en portal här som borde leda direkt till caféet" sade Kisshu och de båda teleporterade sig till caféet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Där for de sista gästerna" sade Lettuce och vinkade åt dem. "Gud, vad många det var här idag!"

"Det är alltid så där många" påpekade Akasaka-san, som stod lutade mot väggen med ett glatt leende på läpparna.

Kisshu stod ännu i mörkret. Han försökte komma på hur han skulle förklara vad som hade hänt. Hans ögon var fästa på Ichigo som sågs ut att dansa omkring med en kvast.

"Jag undrar hur Pudding har det?" nynnade Ichigo. Kisshu såg sin chans.

"Hon mår inte så bra just nu" sade han och alla stirrade på honom.

"K-k-kisshu?!?!" stammade Ichigo. "Varför i hela friden är du här?"

"Det hände en liten... hm... olycka på vägen" mumlade ha och pekade på Taruto som kom instapplande med Pudding i famnen.

"Nej, det är inte sant!!" ylade alla fyra Mew Mews i kör när de såg vad som hade hänt.


	7. Trough Fire and Stone

Alla stod bredvid, bakom eller framför Pudding, som Taruto hade lagt i sittställning på en stol. Shirogane som just hade kommit in från köket efter att ha sett en gråtande Lettuce springa in efter en trasa för att torka blodet. Han stod mållös och såg på den döda lilla flickan, sedan på Taruto som höll uppe hennes huvud och sedan på Kisshu som stod och tittade på med armarna i kors.

Shirogane rev åt sig en sylvass kniv, som stod på ett bord till att skära upp den sega mandelkakan, och riktade den mot en förvånad Kisshus haka.

"Varför dödade du henne?" morrade han, och Kisshu riktade sitt ena svärd mot Shiroganes haka. Nu stod båda två emot varandra med varsitt vapen riktat mot varandras hakor.

"Sluta!" tjöt Lettuce, och knuffade undan Shirogane. "Ni kan fortsätta att strida om vems fel det var att Pudding lämnade oss, men senare!"

Shirogane lade undan kniven.

"Jag liter inte på Aliens" västa han så lågt att bara Kisshu hörde det innan han gick fram till Pudding. Kisshu visade långfingret åt Shirogane och flög upp på en bjälke i taket.

Nu hade alla ojat sig över Pudding länge nog och Taruto torkade ilsket tårarna. Ichigo tycktes inte fatta att de var här för att få henne att andas igen och inte för att beställa en gravsten åt henne.

"Hur ska du göra för att få henne att leva igen?" frågade han och Ichigo tappade hakan.

"Att leva igen..." mumlade hon och hon såg chockad ut. "Jag vet inte..."

Taruto flämtade till.

"Men du fick hela Tokyo att hela sig själv igen, och oss att leva och så kan du inte rädda din kompis!" sade han och rösten höll på att svika honom.

Ichigo såg sorgset på honom.

"Jag vet inte hur man får en att leva utan Mew Aqua" började hon, men Kisshu avbröt.

"Den där Aoyama fick dig i liv utan det minsta Mew Aqua! Var inte orättvis nu bara för att det inte råkar vara en mänska som vill rädda liv! Säg nu hur man gör!" skrek Kisshu från takbjälken. Ichigo såg länge på honom innan hon vände sig mot Pudding igen.

"Vi behöver Mew Aqua... Shirogane, var är den lilla biten vi hittade för länge sen?" sade Ichigo och Shirogane harklade sig.

"Den tog Pudding igår" sade Shirogane tyst. "Var hon nu har den vet jag inte"

Taruto började känna längs hennes dräkt. Hade hon fickor eller något? Där fanns en. Han tog ut allt som fanns inuti den och han blev helt chockad. Skulle man skratta eller gråta?

I hans hand fanns en lysande boll; det var Mew Aqua, men där fanns också något annat. Tre karameller... Han mindes den söta smaken av den hon gett honom tidigare, och hon hade sagt att han skulle få mer. Nu hade hon hämtat åt honom godiset.

Hans började skaka. Hon kom ihåg hennes löfte till honom. Då smällde han godiset och Mew Aqua på bordet och började gråta som en liten baby. Tårarna rann och han försökte göra sig förstådd mellan hulkarna och gråten.

"Det är ingen idé. Hon är stendöd och kommer aldrig att leva igen... Jag är misslyckad" snyftade han och alla förstod efter att ha sett på godiset. Pudding hade berättat åt dem hur Taruto hade räddat henne från att ha blivit mos under Tokyo Dome och hur gett honom godis.

"Du är inte misslyckad" tröstade Minto.

"Taruto, Pudding börjar inte att leva igen om man bölar över varenda misstag! Nu ska vi få henne att andas igen, där med basta!" sade Ichigo bestämt och tryckte Mew Aqua rakt ner i bröstet på Pudding.

Efter en liten stund började bröstet att höjas och sänkas och blodet från skottet var borta. Men hon var fortfarande medvetslös. Ichigo började le.

"Jag tror att det behövs en liten kyss för att få igång henne" sade hon hemlighetsfullt och Taruto blev röd ända upp sitt öronspetsarna. Han tittade upp till Kisshu som flinade åt honom. Ha, tänkte Taruto surt. Det är väl inget farligt för honom, som går och kysser flickor som han inte ens vet namnet på.

Alla glodde på och väntade, de ville ju att Pudding skulle vakna igen. Knappast ville någon av Mew Mews kyssa henne. Taruto böjde sig ner och viskade i hennes öra:

"För din skull går jag genom eld och vatten" Och sedan rörde hans läppar hennes. Hennes läppar var kalla och stela, men han kände att de blev snabbt mjuka och varma igen. När han lyfte huvudet igen var hennes ögon rödbruna öppna. Hon såg rakt in i hans orange ögon och hon verkade helt chockad.

"Taru-Taru, räddade du mig?" frågade hon långsamt.

"Egentligen var det Ichigo" började Taruto med blev avbruten när Pudding lade sitt ena finger på hans läppar.

"Men du fick mig att vakna igen" sade hon svagt och steg upp. "Damer och herrar, jag är frisk som en nöthjärna tack vare Taru-Taru"

"Pudding, det heter nötkärna och inte nöthjärna" rättade Zakuro.

Pudding började berätta hela äventyret från början till slut, med Taruto som berättade om vad som hände när hon var död. Efter att ha hört hela historien bjöd Akasaka-san alla på en stor gräddtårta. Men Ichigo kunde inte riktigt få ro att smaska i sig tårtan och medan alla pratade om Aliens och allt annat, steg hon upp och tittade upp mot takbjälken där Kisshu fortfarande satt och dinglade med benen.

"Kisshu, kan du komma ner?" frågade hon, och Kisshu hoppade ner framför henne. "Är det sant att du skulle offra dig för Pudding?"

"Äh, mitt liv suger ändå, så jag skulle inte ha så stor skillnad" sade Kisshu. "Du är inte den sista flickan som börjat hata mig"

"Inte hatar jag dig... Till saken, det var modigt av dig att våga käftas emot Master på det där sättet. Jag antar att du ska få din belöning" sade Ichigo och pussade Kisshu på kinden. Han blev helt röd i ansiktet han med. "Men kom ihåg, att det där vara bara för den här gången. Jag älskar Aoyama mer än någonsin fortfarande"

"Jaja, Koneko-Chan" sade Kisshu med ett brett flin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

När alla ätit sig mätta, var det dags för Pudding att gå hem. Barnens dagistant hade fört hem dem, matat dem och lagt dem i säng, så Pudding kunde vila ut.

Just när hon skulle fara ut genom dörren stannade hon.

"Men vad ska vi göra med Taru-Taru och Kisshu? De kan inte återvända till sin planet!" utropade hon.

"Det stämmer, om inte jag vill få tungan urskuren" sade Kisshu. "Jag antar att vi får bo i vårt rymdskepp igen"

"Nej vänta" ropade Ichigo. "Hur skulle det kunna vara om ni bor här i caféet? Ni kan ju sova här också, i övervåningen bara ni håller er undan gästerna"

*****

Sagt och gjort, Kisshu och Taruto fick bo där (med en viss missnöjd Shirogane).

Pudding tyckte att det var den bästa idén någonsin och nu kunde hon träffa Taru-Taru varje dag! ¨

Nu mera har Taruto en liten (stor) lapp på väggen i sin del av rummet de söver i som Pudding har skrivit själv, som minne på. Det står:

**Om att strida som fiender är roligare än att leka som vänner är det bäst att var tillsammans som flick- och pojkvän.**


End file.
